User talk:ZackLEGOHarryPotter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 02:39, September 16, 2012 I wasen't thinking of doing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Epic Mickey. Will you leave my page alone please? I'll dicide what films to put on. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY THOMAS AND TWILIGHT WIKIA PAGE ALONE. DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Hey would mind uploading the rest of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series posters?. ( 22:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC)) you have to wait until later on in the year. FOR GOODNESS SAKE. i KEEP TELLING EVERYONE I WILL DO THE REST OF THE POSTERS LATER ON IN THE YEAR. NOW NO MORE ASKING ABOUT POSTERS. Hello. i'm Freddieholc's new friend called Lenny456. Great! Like I said look from above this message. By the way I have an account on deviantart. It's called Lenny457. I don't have deviations yet but you can look at what my favorite pictures are if you want. OK. Friends? He's porbably working on part 7 Messages from Freddieholc For the last time I will do them later on in the year as in at the end of the year. I allready told the others I'm getting tired of talking about my films and Vimeo. so I want give it a break. I don't want to talk about my films and Vimeo anymore now. I'm sorry But I'm putting an end to all this. Next year When I get all the clips. yes. On the first of April I will. Messages from Pokemonlover1 Disney favorites #Cars #Cars 2 #Planes #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Toy Story 1 and 2 #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #The "Winnie the Pooh" movies #The Lion King 1 1/2 #Finding Nemo #Handy Manny: Motorcycle Adventure #And many more. Non-Disney favorites #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #The Little Engine That Could (1991 and 2011) #Thomas and Friends (Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery and King of the Railway) #The Lorax (2011) #Pokemon movies #Shark Tale #movies with The Muppets #Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole #The Adventures of Elmo of Grouchland #The Pirates: Band of Misfits #And many more. Are you happy now?! I forgive you and I will do the plots of those two movies. Why don't you copy and paste all of those lists on a Microsoft word document? No guest stars at all for that series at all. Okay? Not a bad idea. I said, it's not a bad idea. But can you put the guest stars for me, please? I have no idea yet. ALL RIGHT? Messages from Iamnater1225 Yes, No more questions please. Why not the first episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles will be about Heckle and Jeckle, and May help Pinkie Pie Baby sit Pound and Pumpkin Cake while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are delivering some food, So Pinkie thought they could give the twins a ride around the Island of Sodor with Percy, What do you think of my idea Zack? Zack my new friend, You can always count on me. Yes, We shall. Okay. Not a bad idea. I thought of the fisrt season 2 episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home because Applejack and Big Macintosh wouldn't let Apple Bloom help them with their Apple work and Rarity wouldn't let Sweetie Belle help her with any Fashion Design ideas so they can earn their Cutie Marks, So they decided to stay with Donald and Douglas, But Applejack, Big Macintosh and Rarity felt bad for not realizing how Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle wanted to earn their Cutie Marks and they set off to find them, What do you think? Which season 2 episode idea was it about Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home? How about Two Blank Flanks and Scottish Twins, Good name huh? Perfact episode name, A story about Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home because Applejack and Big Macintosh wouldn't let Apple Bloom help them with their Apple work and Rarity wouldn't let Sweetie Belle help her with any Fashion Design ideas so they can earn their Cutie Marks, Because their too young for big pony stuff, So they decided to stay with Donald and Douglas, But Applejack, Big Macintosh and Rarity felt bad for not realizing how much Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle wanted to earn their Cutie Marks and they set off to find them. I'll do what I can. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over, A story about Apple Bloom and Babs Seed spen their week with their Aunt and Uncle Orange in Manehattan, Though as long as they'll behave and having a great time. Happy Anniversary, Everyone and Everypony is celebrating the Wedding Anniversary of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence in Canterlot and Melody thought She should do something special for them, So she decided to ask Heckle and Jeckle and Max to help her find the right gift. Yes. A Special Field Trip, Cheerilee decide to take her students to a Field Trip to The Island of Sodor to keep the Colts and Fillies happy, So Sir Topham Hatt suggested her to have Toby and his coach Henrietta to make this a special Field Trip for her students. Revenge of the Duke, Princess Celestia assigned Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, Ash, and their friends to accompany Princess Luna and the Gargoyles to stop the Grand Duke of Owls from creating eternal darkness on every world. What would I do with out you Zack. Ponynapped, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were captured by Cat R. Waul who plots is to destroy the Elements of Harmony, So it's up to Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, and Toad to help Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their Team rescue them. A Cure Quest, Melody is suffering a Redeyed disease, So Zecora send Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Ash, Skarloey, and their friends to go with Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Batty Koda, Goanna, Puffin, Jean Bob, Speed, and Iago to find a flashing Gold and Red Rose on High Mountains of Equestria for her healing position to cure Melody. You didn't add my Plot or a Trivia on A Special Field Trip yet. I add pictures of Tracey, Piplup, Max, and Dawn for you Zack. We still need pages for Dawn, Max, Tracey Sketchit, and Piplup. Job well cone, Zack. I mean Job well Done. Not Bad. Peter Sam was put in charge of the Sodor Steamworks while Victor was away. While on their first camping trip, Thomas, Twilight and their Adventures Team tells the stories. The Elephant of the Year, It was Dumbo's Birthday and all his friends came to celebrate it, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Sir Topham Hatt are making sure everything is ready. The Golden Sunlight Ceremony, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and all their friends were invited by Repunzal to come to the Corona Kingdom for the Ceremony of the Golden Sunlight, But things went wrong when Jafar, Sa'Luk, Prince Froglip, and Rothbart came to take over the Kingdom, So it's up to our heroes to stop them. We need a plot for Thomas and Twilight Save the Day. Here's the picture of the Spiteful Brakevan. Deal. The Eye of Share Khan, Spike was scared of Share Khan when he encountered him but rescued Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb, So Spike decided to ask Fluttershy, Jean Bob, Puffin, and Speed for their help to teach him to concur his fear of Share Khan. A Valentine Ball, Princess Celestia and Sir Topham Hatt, announced a Ball in Canterlot for Valentine's Day, So each one has to pick their Valentine for a very special and romantic auction. I got the picture of Sir Topham Hatt a.k.a. the Fat Controller. Well done. We need a Plot and Trivia of Shining Armor Helps Out. Very Good. Now for Rarity's Fashion Disaster. Nice work Zack, Now for the pages of Pips The Beatle Boys,(Stump, Root, Twig, and Bark) and Goanna. Keep it up my friend. Now we need a page for Mr. Smee and The Revenge of Professor Z. Now for Princess Luna's Eclipse. I add pictures of Prince Eric, Flounder as a Guppy and as Adult, Tip, Dash, and Eric's dog Max. I upload a picture of Prince Froglip. Now for Fall Weather Engines. Very Good. You did good on Ponynapped!, Now for The Hidden Engine. Now for May's true feelings on Ash. Very Good Zack. Now for Scruff and Paxton and the Boulder. Nice Page for Scruff. Now for Don't Bother Thomas!, Read It and Weep It, Thomas vs. Diesel, and At the Grand Ball. Don't forget Thomas vs. Diesel, and At the Grand Ball. Very Good. Start from Top to Bottom. Let's work on The Big Time with the Dinosaurs. We need a trivia for Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over. We still need a trivia for Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over. Now for Rosie's Special Christmas Surprise. Now we need a page for Rainbow Dash the Hero. Very good. Now for the trivia for A Valentine Ball. We still need a trivia for A Valentine Ball. We're almost done with season 2. Let's work with The Big Red Wobble on Wheels. Now for A Yellow Paint. Now for Snowball Madness, and the pictures I've added. Now we need pages for Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Cheerilee, Braeburn, and Aunt and Uncle Orange. Now for Muddy Manners and Thomas and Twilight's Wedding Part 1 & 2. Thanks for reminding me, Now about Muddy Manners and Thomas and Twilight's Wedding Part 1 & 2. Almost there, Thomas and Twilight's Wedding Part 1 & 2 are left. Thomas and Twilight's Wedding (Part 2) is the last one of Season 2. Don't forget Spencer, Victor Hugo, and Ivan. What about the new pages for Spencer, Ivan and Victor Hugo. Very Good, Now for Season 3 of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. Let's work on Lost in Crystal Empire Part 1 & 2. Yeah, He love it. Now Where's Caboose?. Now Send in the Clones. It's Freddieholic's TV Series, Ask him. Now A Problem for Sir Handel. Now Rosie Comes Home. Now for Pelle the Flying Police Car. Now for Cool the Best Secret Agent. Now for Sleepless in Equestria. Be sure to keeo working on the pages of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles Season 3. I sure hope Freddie will aprove. Job well done Zack. I don't know which songs to choose. Welcome preformed by Phil Collins should feature to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away. In Adventures in Baby Cakes Sitting, May should sing the Cake Twins with the Alison Krauss version of Baby Mine before the end. Son of Man in Luke to the Rescue. On Season 4, What's new Pussy Cat, and Keep Calm and Flutter On, In What's new Pussy Cat, Cat R. Waul and the Cactus were taking over Appleloosa, So it's up to Braeburn, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, their friends and the Buffaloes to stop them, and Keep Calm and Flutter On will be the finale episode where Princess Celestia tasked Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and their friends along with Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad on reforming Discord and she's putting her faith on Fluttershy and Henry to do it. Good luck on the rest of Season 4. One Special Night, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Toby, Applejack, Henry, Fluttershy, James, Rarity, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Gordon, and Rainbow Dash are on their date, and Skarloey and his friends are making sure everything's going well. The Long Lost Treasure, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Ash, Skarloey and their discovered a Treasure Map to a hidden Treasure throw out the sea of Equestria, But Captain Hook and Phantom and their crew are on their trail. Long Logging Work, The Cutie Mark Crusaders volunteered to help The Logging Locos with their jobs, What turns out the job can be very hard, But they gotta work hard hoping to earn their Cutie Marks. That'll do Zack. In Revnge of the Duke, The Grand Duke of Owls singing In the Dark of the Night. Yes. No problem Zack. I got pictures of the rest of the Total Drama characters. Don't forget about the pages for the rest of the characters from Total Drama. It's gonna take hard work and I have a long way to go. We did, Did we? I don't know, Ask him. So far I got Luke's Story filled with the Story from Blue Mountain Mystery, Why don't you work on that for a moment. Hopefully, Ask him on youtube and find out. Which Season? Which episode will The Curse of Fowler's Ghost come after? I sure do. Trashin' the Camp from Tarzan should feature in Kevin Jumps In. And I've got his picture ready. That would take hard work. Good Deal. No Problem. I'll see what I can do. Deal. You do know that Pound and Pumpkin Cake had been born in the beginning of one of the MLP FIM episode Baby Cakes, Right? We'll see. Yes. I'll see what I can do, As long as we work together. Hey Zack, I've come up with the idea that would be perfact, During the Sunset Ceremony Sebastian performs Dis is de Life, and Jump in the Line and Jim Crow and his brothers performs the blind boys of alabama version of Welcome before the Rough Gang appear, What do you think? I got the rest of The Adventures Begins (Part 1) done, Now for Part 2. So far he likes the story of Part 1 of the pilot and yes I'll be glad to. He loves the stories of The Adventure Begins Part 1 & 2. As soon as he's done with his films. Equesodor. Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds Golden Oaks Sheds. What do you think of Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds? So far Freddieholc love the name Equesodor. Freddieholc loves the names Equesodor and Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Zack, do you still want me to get rid of the TBA on Thomas and Twilight's Adventures Series? I wish I know how to, But I don't know how to make a map of Equesodor. Sounds good. As Jake the Kangaroo Rat would say: Well Done Mate. After you. We should work on the story of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away. I'm working on it. I'm just taking a break for now. Now it's your turn with the next part, We have to take turns with our next part of each story. Now you do At Celestia's palace/the rescue mission begins and I'll do the last part. He says it's good. Freddie is going to finish his series before the chronicles Now it's your turn for the next part, Spending the night/The Story of the Ghost of Professor Screweyes. Let's do it. What Character is Fusion? Where's Caboose? Rosie Comes Home. Cool the Best Secret Agent. Stephen the King of the Railroad. Tomorrow we work on Megatron's Wrath. At the movies. Yes. Hey Zack, I've made a page for The McDonaldland Adventure Crew. What do you think of The McDonaldland Adventure Crew? Nothing important. King Gunga (from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island). I still can't find it. We need pages for Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher and Pico the Woodworm. I am now. I'm leaving but I'll be back soon. Gone to the Mall. We need pages for Samurai Jack, Spider Man and Daggett and Norbert. We still need pages for Samurai Jack, Spider Man and Daggett and Norbert. Dr Rabbit and Dr Brushwell. Can you make a page for Dr Rabbit and Dr Brushwell Please? Before we do anything else, Can you please make pages for Dr Rabbit and Dr Brushwell please? They're from Dr. Rabbit and the Legend of Tooth Kingdom. Can you please make pages for Dr Rabbit and Dr Brushwell from Dr. Rabbit and the Legend of Tooth Kingdom please? On the characters that need pages yes, Now see if you can make a page for Mumble from Happy Feet while we're at it. We already had a page of Meta Knight. No it's not. Can you make some pages for Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari and Duke Onkled? About Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari and Duke Onkled. We still need pages for Morshu, Impa, Fari and Duke Onkled. Now do Professor Owl from Disney. Next, Tiny the Puppy from The Seventh Brother and Tiny Heroes. Don't forget about Larry and Lloyd from the Dumb and Dumber animated series. We still need a page for Larry and Lloyd from the Dumb and Dumber animated series. One of the Star Fox Team, Krystal. Sharkboy & Lavagirl. That's all I can find. Next, Todd, Maurecia, Myron and Dana from Wayside. Got my hands full right now. We sure did, Couldn't have done it with out you:) Just a minute Zack. Trigger and Nutsy from Robin Hood. Thomas, Ben and Lon, Wiggins, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Nakoma Percy, Flit, Meeko, Grandmother Willow, Kocoum, Mrs. Jenkins, King James, Queen Anne and Uttamatomakkin from Pocahontas 1 & 2. Nora. Lampie, the Gogans,Paul and Miss Abbey Taylor, Yes. Would you please stop, I reallyy don't want anything getting crowded. I Nominate characters from Pocahontas. He said it wasn't his fault, It was wikia contributor: 72.224.5.77. Clopin, The Archdeacon, Madellaine, Sarousch and Zephyr from The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1&2. The three parts of The Great Princess Rescue are the only ones left for Stu-art to work on. Who knows. I sure did. Horace Nebbercracker, Elizabeth "Zee", Bones, Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, Officers Landers and Officer Lester. We have the Rhino, Right? Yes. Messages from Stu-art McMoy Someone removed the Thomas and twilight's Wedding episodes Plus I think there should be a season four added~~Stu-art McMoy~~ freddieholc Those ideas are good. it's just I don't want to be bothered, while I'm busy. No I am not going to do teaser trailer. I will do the promo in May. But I'm allready your friend and I will do the promo in May. Other messages from Iamnater1225 We don't have to worry about him anymore. How should I know. I don't know. He's only doing his Chronicles after his series this year. Zack, The honor of doing the last part We're free! belongs to you. How the heck am I suppose to know he's ready, It's his choice. Now you do The search for Luke begins. Now for Luke was founded!. Now for the next part, Pelle the Police Car and Ota the Otter's help. Now it's your turn with the last part. I don't know. In the last part Cadence came back, when Cadence came back after recovering She and Twilight do the Hoof Shake "Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs Awake...Clap you're Hooves and do a little shake!" Ask him on youtube. Why don't you ask him on youtube and find out. I hope so. He said all the episodes are good. Yes. I don't know how. Which do you prefer? Perfact. It's your idea, Your choice. I'm sure he'll be imprest. We haven't work on the story of Kevin Jumps In yet. Which Douglas are we talking about, I can't find a picture of it? Never mind. I can't find the creation of Gremlin Prescott. I don't want to bother him. Ask him on youtube and find out. Good plan. He's working on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. No, of course not, He's going to work on it in April. Steady as the Beating Drums from Pocahontas should be a good song in What's New Pussy Cat, When Thomas, Twilight, Their friends, Braeburn and Babs Seed arrived the Native Buffalo Village. Freddieholc is unwilling to do Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Why don't you ask Stu-art McMoy, Maybe he'll do it. No, He just said he's not going to. It's no use, There's no one who's willing to do Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad at the moment. He said all of this is good, I don't want to bother him about it anymore. No, Asking him what he thinks about anything, He said all in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles are good. He dosen't know how to make maps, We'll just have to find someone else. Bad news, skullzproductions and 76859Thomas are unwilling to be narrators of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles, and It's coming in 2017 after working on his films. He's working on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid for next month. You do that, He thinks all of it is good. You do that. Minding my own business. Learning to be a really useful engine. I can't find the picture of Zeebad's Train. Thank you Zack, I'll take that as a compliment. He would never. We'll see. Didn't say anything yet. I don't know. I'm busy at the moment. No Problem. I don't know. What for? Not now Zack. I don't know, Please no more questions right now. I already did. I don't know how. Before I do anything, How do I get rid of pictures from Wiki? No Problem. And another thing, TMNTSubspace maybe willing to do Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Mobile. You do that. I don't know. Both. He dosen't know. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over. He's not better yet. I go for mud. Give him a couple days. I need time to Decide. The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Adventure. Not bad. Go ask him, It's his concern. I could use your help with Yakkowarnermovies101's Pooh's Adventures Team Members. Yes I just got back from work. The Secret of My Succeed. It's your turn to pick the next one. I can't see anything. I got a picture of YakkoWarnerMovies101's Pooh's Adventures Team in front of your Profile if you can describe them. We're going to need pages for Peter Potamus' Sidekick So-So, Ricochet Rabbit's sidekick Droop-a-Long and The Hillbilly Bears. Who knows. You got her name wrong, It's Maggie Pesky. I already did. I can't say that I can. A Special Field Trip Victor and Zecora. I go for Percy, Because he's Thomas' Best Friend. Since Spike is Twilight's number one assistant, He and Luke can be Thomas and Twilight's Victor and Kevin are repair engines, We should take one step at a time. Substitute Leaders. Rarity is the Team's designer and James is her helper. The Team's Party Planner. Roll Call Counters. Fluttershy's care giver to the youngest members and Henry as her helper. Applejack as the danger look out seeker and Toby and her helper. already did Toby and Applejack. plan master. I mean Planner. Twilight's Helper. Twilight's Helper. The Logging Locos supply specialist and CMC as their Helpers. The Teams Spies. Joy giver. Stanley and Rosie's Drivers. Wisdom giver. Shining Armor and Cadence's Helper. The Team's Investigator. Rosie can be Thomas' Number 1 Helper. Thomas' Number 2 Helper. He said he doesn't know. Yes and good ones too. We'll worry about it soon, I have to take a break, I'll let you know when my break is over. I haven't left yet, Let's do Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle. Good deal. Long Logging Work. I nominate Emily and the Railway Series. Stop that Unicorn! Give me a minute. May's true feelings on Ash Ask skullzproductions What's going to be his first episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series on scratchpad.wikia.com. Paxton and the Boulder Toby and Rheneas' Big Day Out Yes. Thomas, Percy and the Jinxed Engine Jumping Jobi! Just a minute. We'll work on The Great Book Caper tomorrow. Smudger vs. George You could say that. Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang Part 1 & 2. I'll get right on it. I just got up early. I'm going to take a look at the episodes of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. I'll find it and let you know. You should talk to Freddieholc about this. I busy right now Zack. doing a shot shopping. I mean Short. Just a reminder, Alpha and Omega is a movie not characters. a little hold up, and Please no more asking where've I've been. The Wrath of the Rough Gang. I'm going to sleep and I got work tomorrow, and I'll be back at 3 P. M. Good Night. Skarloey the Wise. That's all the members I know, and only 6 left that I don't know. Can't find it. I don't know if I can. I gotta take off at the moment, I'll be back and let you know I'm home soon. I said I'd let you know when I'm home: ( Princess Luna's challenge. What kinds of them need pictures. Never Mind. Can't find it. At Monco. It's the Factory, And I come back to work around 2:00 P.M. But no sending me messages until 3:00 P.M. Understand? If that's what you like. What page? The Great Princess Rescue is only one left to work on. Not yet. Midnight. Still no luck. We need pages for Samurai Jack, Spider Man and Daggett and Norbert. I found Frankie's picture, But I can't seme to add to it. You bet. You do that. Be sure to work on Samurai Jack, Spider Man and Daggett and Norbert while I get to that. All in good times, But I could use your help making pages for Reese Ambler's Pooh's Adventures Team Members. Now for Reader Rabbit. Chaos *Darkrai's Darkness, and while you're at it, See if you can make pages for Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari and Duke Onkled. Yes. Now see if you can do Gnorris (From I.M.Meen) Next, Larry and Lloyd from the Dumb and Dumber animated series. Now can you please do Larry and Lloyd from the Dumb and Dumber animated series? Go for the Non-Disney ones too. Hold that thought. I erased why JamesXRarity is a bad idea. Cheer up, You two should work together if you ask him to help us. Pete. What if it gets to crowded? No Problem. I told him to talk to you first. He's working on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid Part 7 right about now. It's your idea, Go for it. Yes, You don't have to ask me which on scares away which bad people. freddieholc No thank you. but thanks anyway. No no no. I'm fine I just want to leave it until 2017. NO, NO. NO, NO I GOT ENOUGH HEREOS AND VILLAINS AND STORY WRITING THANK YOU. sorry I'm just in a panick cause there's lots of heroes and villains I have to use. That's ok. You promise not to ask me to about the posters again after i upload Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Father Christmas, Pooh's Adventures of Cars ''and''Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2. how many times do i have to tell everyone i will do the rest of the posters at the end of the year? yea. give it a couple of days. I don't know. just give it a couple of days. on the 1st of April, I will start doing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid. I don't have any short films to make. ok. on the first of april. It's lovely. good idea to make the teeam list. Yes I'm working on it now. Hey What's the big idea? I will do that as soon as I have done all the parts. But I allready told you I will upload it as soon as I've done all the parts. Here's what i put down on Youtube: I'm starting to work on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid. But It's going to take sometime to find the right episodes and lines and I won't upload the parts on the zippcast until I've done them all so you all have to wait until I done all the parts. But I might do other things as well like going bowling or cinemas and hanging out with my friends than being stuck in my room on my laptop all week. in the mean time, have a lovely Easter Holidays. That's ok. But I don't know what picture to do next. it might be risky I need to find clipart of Twilight and her friends in shock. It's only something that i made for my friend. why is everyone focing me to do posters? ok. Because all of Cool McCool Epsiodes are no longer on Youtube anymore. But it took me a long time to do all that and none of Cool McCool episodes are not playing on Youtube so I can't add him to the team not where there arn't any episodes of him. but I'm in the uk. There's no Cool McCool DVD collection here in the uk. and I got some from the youtube when i use my youtube dowwnloader. Remove Cool McCool and the College of Crooks now please. I had enough. And be trueful I don't know what to do. LOOK CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? EVEN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BUT THINGS ON EBAY AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE DVD RIPPED. I JUST DOWNLOAD THE FILMS OFF THE INTERNET. How should i know they might come back on youtube. It's gonna take like a year or 2 or 3. I just wish you understand a bit more. Well he may only just put two on there. But I gonna need nmore than two. Look Please just please remove Cool McCool and the college of Crooks off there and that's final. I know your heart will be broken I have no other chocie ALLRIGHT FINE WE'RE LEAVE COOL MCOOL ON THE TEAM, BUT NEXT YEAR WHEN EVERYONE FINDS OUT I HAVE ENOUGH EPISODES OF COOL MCOOL FOR THE FUTURE ADVENTURES SERIES AND THE'RE COMPLAIN TO ME, DON'T BLAME ME TOO. Look I'm sorry too that I yelled. I just know what to do and i wish you try to understand. I just hope so too. not tonight I'm going to cinemas tonight to see Oz the great and powerful. I got to be sure I'm not gonna be late and stay on my laptop to long. and speaking of that I better get into the shower now. I just done Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid Part 1 last night. sorry. but we're low on money. and i don't have the dvd ripp. I'm not even a pirate copy. I'll see what i can do. But I need to find the ponies in shock first after i've done the film. ok I been to see the film and it was awsome. But I'm still not sure we're keeping Cool McCool and the College of Crooks on the wikia page yet. please stop it. I can't take it anymore. thank you and I'm sorry for all this. I will. but for now Goodnight. yes That's ok. oh right, oh right, just stop going on. That's ok. thanks anyway. Tonight I will. freddieholc No I'm not doing season 5. I just thought of changing the episodes which was based on the Railway Series, because they might have allready know some of the epiosdes like a boulder episode and Bye george episode and any other episodes that they might have heard all ready. And not tonight I'm not going to work on the Little mermaid tonight, because I've been helping my mum with her chorse. So I'm going to have some rest tonight. Well i'll just change them give me a minute or two. Deal. but can we just give the posters a break? because that's all i'm getting from my friends! Still three. I just have to make brithday videos for my friends. I'm not sure. I'll see how many parts I make after making another birthday video. I'm going to do a remake of the song We built this city on Rock and Roll for my friend who started all this Pooh's Adventures series. But this birthday is on Friday the 12th April, So I have plenty of time to get all the clips to make this video. Disney clips, non-Disney clips, all sorts of clips. yes. Yes i am. But it's going to take a long time. So I'll have to do it in two days time. Yes i have. But I will be working on the film very soon. no not yet, just done part 5. I'll let you know how many parts i made so far. haven't started doing part 6 yet. I know, I know about the posters. Everyone's keep saying about the posters. Off course I will keep James and Rarity's relationship. No not yet on part 6. I'am doing part 6 now. please be patient. This film is taking sometime to make it. Busy day at college and I'm only half way through part 6. sorry. thanks. yes I did. I'll soon be doing part 7 soon. I'll be working on the posters soon. Excuse me but do you know what's been going on around here? yes. but this will be a warning. if this happens again. I will remove the couple off the devain'art. This is excatly what happens when some ask me to do the trains and pony couple.